1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an absorbent article comprising at least one elastic area.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of absorbent articles such as diapers, sanitary towels, incontinence guards, etc., the arrangement of elastic areas executed in various ways is previously disclosed.
It is common, for example, for the elastic areas to be arranged by having provided the article with elastic threads or elastic tapes which have been attached, for example, in their stretched state to the covering layer of the article.
The elastic areas are often so arranged that they tighten the article around the wearer's legs, around the wearer's waist or the like.
For certain articles, it is also the case that entire surfaces consist of elastic areas. Articles are encountered, for example, with elastic covering layers arranged on the side of the article that is intended to face away from the wearer when the article is being worn.
Elastic areas which tighten the article around the wearer's legs are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003.
Elastic areas are also described in a number of different patent specifications, in which the elastic areas are arranged in the waist area of the article. One example of such a document is WO 93/17648.
Attachment flaps intended to secure the article around the wearer's waist in conjunction with putting on the article are another application which usually contains elastic material, in conjunction with which at least a part of the length of the attachment flap is elastic. One example of such attachment flaps is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,207.
A disadvantage associated with all previously disclosed articles comprising some form of elastic areas is the existence of a significant risk of the elastic areas being stretched too tightly around the wearer, as a consequence of which skin irritations, blood circulation problems or the like can occur.
For example, an article that is too small can be secured around a wearer's waist by stretching the attachment flaps of the article too far, as a consequence of which the waist area of the entire article is tensioned excessively tightly around the wearer's waist.
Another commonly encountered problem is that the leg elastic of absorbent articles surrounds the wearer's legs too tightly, as a consequence of which the leg elastic cuts into the wearer's groin, which often results in red marks, chafing or some other form of skin irritation.
Excessive pressure against the body combined with an article which contains urine and/or feces is a particularly undesirable combination, which is unfortunately very common in connection with absorbent articles. The combination increases the risk of skin irritations to a significant degree.
Another problem associated with the use of absorbent articles containing elastic areas is that the elastic is not tensioned sufficiently tightly. A commonly encountered situation, for example, is that parents do not tension the diaper sufficiently tightly around their infant, which is a particularly commonly encountered situation for as long as the infant retains its umbilical cord. A diaper that is too loosely tensioned often results in the unnecessary leakage of urine and/or feces.